Gambling
by Sweetnevermore
Summary: [Oneshot] Spying on Robin and Starfire never paid off quite like this, huh Beast Boy?


(A/N: More oneshots, since frankly, my life is way too busy for its own good. cheerleading started and I'm barely surviving almost being drowned in school work and the games/practices will be starting soon, average of three nights out of 5 consumed by cheerleading kills my school's athletic coordinator. WHY DO I HAVE TO CHEER FOR WRESTLING TOO!?!?! ahem... Hope you enjoy!)

* * *

"I really, _really_ hate you."

"Hate is a passionate emotion, Rae."

"Stop calling me that."

"No, really I'm glad you feel something for me." He was grinning, she knew, like a complete idiot.

Yeah... She'd show him a passionate emotion...

"...You sound kinda peeved Rae. It looks good on you." He added jokingly.

She chose to ignore him, trying hard to concentrate on the words in her book. His head was near her thigh as he was sprawled out lazily on the couch next to her. The television had a random sci-fi movie on, the volume on low. "You can't ignore me Raven, I'm adorable." He titled his head to look at her, smiling. She rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Being adorable doesn't have anything to do with my ability to ignore you..." She said calmly but he ignored her, smiling confidently.

"Really? Well, all the girls at the mall... Well-- if you went to the mall you would know, but they all say I'm the hottest guy on the team. They wanted their picture taken with me Rae."

"Really?" She questioned and he nodded enthusiastically. "Were they under the influence of drugs and/or alcohol?" She questioned with a small smirk and his smile instantly fell.

"Ha-ha Raven." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want?" She questioned, annoyed at his antics.

"...You know... I actually forget." He smiled sheepishly as she sighed. "But, I'm going to hang out with you for a while. Cy's working on the T-car... You know how he gets and Robin and Starfire? God knows what _they're_ doing in the training room." He waggled his eyebrows.

"You're disgusting." She said quietly.

"No, I'm honest. Haven't you wondered what they're doing when they say their 'training'?" He questioned. "I mean, they train everyday. How strong can the Boy Wonder get? And Starfire, well she's already super strong and a pretty accurate shot."

"No, they are training. Unlike you." She said and huffed, why was he bugging her so much recently?

He sat up quickly. "I train! Look at these guns!" He protested, bending his arm to show his growing biceps, which in the back of her mind, Raven had to admit they were rather impressive. He then laughed. "You keep thinking that they aren't..."

She watched him lie down again. "I don't think Robin would be that unprofessional." Raven said and put her book on her lap, giving Beast Boy a look.

Beast Boy snorted. "Robin might act like he has a bird-a-rang shoved up his ass most of the time, but that doesn't mean his hormone and testosterone levels are low."

Oh Good Azar.

"But that doesn't mean he, or Starfire for that matter, would be 'hooking up' in the training room." Raven said, surprised at Beast Boy.

"I don't know much about Tameran anatomy or biology, but they seem like humans to me. And females here-"

"What do you know about girls?" She couldn't help but smirking at him.

"I know a lot." He said defensively. "As an eighteen year old male, I know my stuff."

"Mhm." Raven was sure if she asked him what a uterus was he'd say it was that dangly thing in the back of the throat.

"I do!" He protested and had a smirk on his face. "I've been with plenty of girls before."

"Silkie doesn't count." She mused.

Beast Boy scowled at her. "You're just the comedian today, aren't you Raven?" She shrugged slightly.

He huffed. "Hm, well since you think that Rob and Starfire aren't getting freaky in the training room, I'm going to make a bet."

"I don't gamble."

"Oh right, I forgot that anything with fun attached to it means you can't get near it."

"What do you want?" She questioned and looked at him as he laid on his stomach.

"If Robin and Starfire are making out, I win. If they're just training, you win." He proposed and she eyed him.

"...What are the circumstances?"

"You win, I'll leave you alone for a week, I won't talk to you, Hell, if you want me to I won't even _look_ at you." He said, looking at her hopefully.

"Sounds reasonable." She smirked. "What about if you win?"

"If I win, which I totally am by the way, you have to let me kiss you." He said with a smile.

"Please." She scoffed, turning her head so he wouldn't catch the blush on her cheeks.

With a shrug, he smiled slightly. "I guess you really do think that Robin and Star are making out..."

"No, I don't. Let's go." Raven stood up quickly and Beast Boy smiled, this had to have been the best bet he'd make in a while...

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy sneaked around the corner towards the training room. They came upon the doors and Beast Boy pressed his ear against them. "Sounds kind of quiet in there for a sparring alien and karate freak..." He whispered and Raven pushed past him to press her ear against the door.

He was right. It was too quiet for a sparring match, but that didn't mean anything, they could be taking a break...

"I can not believe you dragged me into this, this is ridiculous. They'll think we don't trust them." Raven glared at Beast Boy and he shrugged, his recently acquired broad shoulders looking very nice as he looked down at her.

"They give us a good reason." He whispered, raising his eyebrows and she sighed.

"I hope you realize what an idiot you are when I'm right." She said and they stood there for a minute.

"Should we go in?" He questioned.

"If that's the only way we are going to find out..." She said and the two exchanged glances. "What if they really aren't doing anything, what if they are taking a break?" She whispered.

"Then they are and you're right." He put his hands into his pockets.

"What if one of them is hurt?" She questioned, she became slightly anxious. "It's too quiet in there..." She said and looked at Beast Boy.

"You're right." He said and typed in the entry code for the training room.

"Starfire might be hurt and Robin could be helping her-" The doors slide open to reveal a disheveled Robin and Starfire pushed against the far wall. Starfire obviously lost something down her throat. That was the only way to explain what exactly was going on. Robin then, _really _need to retrieve it...

"With his tongue?" A huge smile spread across Beast Boy's face as a wide-eyed Raven slammed her fist on the key pad to close the door.

"Oh my Azar." She breathed as she leaned against the wall next to the doors.

"How do you like that, they didn't even notice we were there..." He shook his head in disappointment.

"How- I don't even know what to say." She blinked and looked at Beast Boy who had a smug grin on his face.

"I told you so." He smiled and she rolled her eyes, starting to walk away. "Hey Raven! Did you forget our bet?" Raven stopped dead in her tracks.

"You really don't want-" She suddenly became anxious, looking at Beast Boy who stepped closer to her, cornering her between himself and the wall.

"No, I really think I do." He said quietly as her eyes widened. His hand slide across her cheek and his other around her waist. His forehead pressed to hers and he smiled, their noses touching. "I _really_ do." He breathed and she sucked in air as his lips gently pushed against hers.

Raven stood there awkwardly for a second before her arms snaked up around his neck and she pushed up slightly onto her toes to reach him. But he pulled away too quickly.

"You like that huh, Raven?" He smiled and she glared at him, stepping away from him. "I told you I knew what I was doing."

Why not throw a dog a bone? "I'll give you that." She said with a small smirk as she turned to face him. His eyes widened and a blush grew across his face.

"Uh- do you want me to show you again?" He questioned, a smile returning to his face.

Raven blushed, pulling up her hood and walking down the hall. "Maybe later." She said and he smiled, falling against the wall.

"...Maybe now?" He called out hopefully. Suddenly he wasn't alone in the hallway.

"Maybe..." A small voice came from beside him, he turned and smiled as he leaned into to kiss her again.

'I knew spying on Robin and Starfire would pay off.' He thought cockily as he smiled into the kiss.

* * *

(A/N: my last two stories have Robin and Starfire hooking up... Hm... Maybe my subconscious is telling me something... That or I have no good ideas left -sticks tongue out- I know the majority of you have lives, but go visit my homepage... It gives me pride knowing some people look at it. OOOO! Monday (3rd) was my birthday! so here is my bday gift to you Swn)


End file.
